User talk:Mazeka369
Can you please tell me... What has been going on since I've been away? Nobody has replied to me yet and I need to know about the Bio dude/Vakamatrugaoffire incident etc. LewaMataToaOfMischief 10:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You might want to get the Wikia Staff to delete this. - 22:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Go Ahead. :) Kazi22 20:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You are writing a book too? What did you mean on your blog when you said: "Release Chapter one" It was great! Check out my blog as well. M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 16:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to know weather or not you wanted to help me make my wiki: The Next Bionicle Wiki. Search it if your interested. It's all still under construction, and I could really use a Second-in-Command, as well as you, a friendly editor. Tell me on there if you're interested, thanks! :) M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 11:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:ToH Hmm... Well, I haven't thought about a name yet. I've got the name 'Talok' written down as a possible future MOC name if that's any use, but I like 'Tourik'. The two names are strangely similar. I would recommend keeping Tourik. :D I know! It's a 1 in a million chance! :D I'll upload a picture for you tomorrow. Here you go! I just took it. He weilds a Vine/Whip thing that I thought would be cool and has a Nitrogen-Blaster (Which is essential for Plant Growth and can kinda screw up his enemies I guess :D) In addition, he had two of the Hero Factory 2.0 spike/thorn pieces as mini daggers. Hope you like him! :D Yeah, he's not going to appear in my story for a while but I'm planning for him to be really agile, acrobatic, and sly - hence the Avatar hair that he seems to have. XD I suppose he could modify it to spray liquid nitrogen or just blast people with it. Additionally he could throw some seeds at enemies, accelerate their growth, and make their roots crack the enemy's armor. Still, I'm glad you like him. :D Hey, I'm pretty sure this might interest you. While I was talking to User:Kopeke6991 I got this message. Fine, I'll stop talking to him. ---Lewa279 13:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That's It I'm not leaving but Vakamatrugaoffire and Tuma55 left me a message on my talkpage. Read it. Kopeke6991 13:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I know. They can't handle being beaten by someone useful. Kopeke6991 13:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just got a message from Komodo55. He says this: Hello Lewa, this is Tuma55 (I'm an admin here now) and I'd just like to ask you to stop accusing me of stuff unless you have reasonable proof of it. I see that you've said that I left you a threatening message on Finish wiki and that I wrote FAG on you're userage. I didn't do either, so please stop accusing me of it. -''[http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User:Komodo55 Komodo][http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Komodo55 55]'' 13:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks like he's a whining moron. Kopeke6991 14:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) News flash: Another message: What's even more pathetic is the fact that you've left and returned..umm 7 times? Anyway, please shup up. -''[http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User:Komodo55 Komodo][http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Komodo55 55]'' 14:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) He's blocked me for infinite. So I can't get onto Bandpedia. Kopeke6991 14:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Another message: What's the matter? Too afraid to talk? Aww poor you. I swear he's getting blocked for infinite... on all wikias. Kopeke6991 14:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. But he blocked me again because I alerted the admin. Here's an idea, get Toa Roden and Bold Clone, go to the Bandipedia wikia and alert the site leader. Kopeke6991 14:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Why didt you ask Sannse? -Lewa279 15:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I just did. I also contacted wikia staff to say that they have been sending me detah threats. Do I get it via e-mail? Kopeke6991 16:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mazeka369. Make sure you say both names. And tell them exactly what happened. Kopeke6991 16:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'll try and send a link. Kopeke6991 16:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) BioArron's Welcome Wow, nice job with BioArron. You never even gave him a proper welcome. Just kinda fussed at him and left. "? Sure, you're the admin but... Wasn't that a little too cold? M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 01:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you look back at the message? It said: "Sure, you're the admin but.. Wasn't that a little too harsh?" I know you're the admin and I respect that, I merely 'beckoned' you to be nicer to new users. I'm no Kazi, or Bold Clone, but I have a point. Don't take that wrong. Fit for admin Whoa, now that's an overstatement. You're one of the admins with the most edits. Look, you've got alot of stuff. 2,761 EDITS! I meant not what came out. You've been a great admin, and you sure have contributed alot. Blocking for insults I insulted you not. M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 16:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Need help... On the Next Bionicle Wikia. The Kanohi page. I tried fixing it but it isn't working. TF2 19:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks. TF2 19:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you Give me the link to download MNOG and MNOG 2? TF2 21:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Bold Clone and I... Have.... Happy-luck Problems... : ) Sorry for the long wait for a response.... Uhh... Yeah, Bold Clone and I LOVE to argue... Dang! We lock horns alot. but in the end we're alll happy lol We just BOTH love to argue, but in the end he wins and I get fussy then I get happy again because I ate a cupcake and I love cupcakes and cupcakes make me happy which is why I get beck on here and check my message box and/or reply to Bold Clone and tell him that he wins or that it's alright or I say something witty which is sometimes cool or I say something stupid that gets me in trouble later so I get on later and man up and apologize for it in big huge massive amounts and then I lter look at it and think I'm a fool as I gunked up user talks liike this one and that one ooh and Bold Clone's so now we are all happy? No I didn't but I had lots and lots of watermelon but does that mke a difference? I hope you know that Bold Clone is okay with me as I am ok with him! "Haven't you realized you're fighting for a lost cause? Yes but haven't you realized those are the only ones really worth fighting for?" 02:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Taht's cuz ya never read it.... I'll tell it to Roden... Maybe He'll get it... -_- "Haven't you realized you're fighting for a lost cause? Yes but haven't you realized those are the only ones really worth fighting for?" 01:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Rigth, thanks. Master Lewa (His siggie is so bad he can't show it.) Re: TOH 2 Very cool chapter, I just finished reading it. I like the idea of the Makuta clones and the presence of the canon Makuta very much. Plus the reference to Metru-Nui having been invaded was quite surprising. I would have to agree with you. Bionicle has ended and there's no doubt about it. I haven't made a proper edit here in weeks and it appears to be happening everywhere else. So I think you're right: now is probably a good time to end to ToH story. Do you want to do the final chapter alone or do you like the idea of you and I collaborating on the grand finale? :P Sounds great, although there may be an unexpected complication - which I will announce when I have finished the blog post - I will be happy to help finish the Team of Heroes story. I'm not too sure but I think that we are the only active members of the original team. What do you have in mind for the big finale? Well Artahka dying sounds very dramatic, which does kinda scream finale and is the groundbreaking effect that we would be aiming for. :D I also like the idea of revealing the origins of the Toa. Plus I've thought of a couple of tricks that some of the Toa could do. Tourik, being a Toa of Plantlife, could throw seeds at his enemies then force them to grow rapidly, which would force their armor open and - as they're Makuta - Jvaa could burn their antidermis. Similarly, the Toa could wet the Makuta somehow (Maybe by introducing a last minute Toa of Water or something) then freeze the water and use freeze-thaw weathering to force cracks in their armor into breaking. I also like the idea of individual stand-offs though. The Mazeka/Antroz battle sounds interesting. I suppose Matoro could fight Gorast and their fight could raise some moral issues about fighting females or something. Plus, just to make it that little bit more surprising, we could have one of the Toa turn out to be a traitor who kills Artahka and leads the Rahkshi to the Toa. Then the Rahkshi could turn on the traitor and kill him by mistake. As for the big finish, how many of the Toa do we want to survive? Just Matoro and Mazeka or do we want Nui, Jvaa, and Tourik to survive too? 0_o I'd completely forgotten about the canister things. True, they could have been cloned, but that would be a lot to throw down their throats - Makuta, Rahkshi army, and their Shadow selves. Plus if they were all too survive and defeat all of those villains it wouldn't seem plausible. Aside from Artahka being on their side, is it just going to be me, you, Nui, Jvaa, and Tourik?That idea about the Toa of Water being from Nui's past is interesting. Maybe she could arrive with reinforcements such as Vortixx, Order of Mata Nui agents, and Matoran. I don't think the five Toa could defeat the whole army and all of the Makuta by themselves. Who knows, maybe Mata Nui could be reactivated and start punching himself to kill all the baddies. XD Sounds good but I'm not sure about the Red Star. I suppose that it could be used to fight the Brotherhood army, but there's so much that we don't know about it. I would maybe wait for the next chapter of The Powers That Be before deciding to use it in the story. But it's a good idea though and it is definitely worth considering. :D Hmm... Personally I'm still sceptical to mention the red star when we don't know enough about it but I suppose it can do what you think it can. After all, it can fire lighting at Voya-Nui and hit six tiny Matoran so I guess it can hit the villains. I like that idea of the chronicler appearing again. If we can't think of a relationship between the Toa of Water and Nui then we could simply have her be a Ga-Matoran who was transformed with the Le-Matoran. That could be interesting. Still, the death of Artahka is definitely a good idea. Are you OK with one of the members of the team being a traitor? (Could turn out to be Master Toa or Nui perhaps.) I like the idea of Nui going though some character development, particularly with the Toa of Water. That could be interesting if we plan it right plus, as you said, it would probably fill the gap in his history. Well, I'm not too sure. I thought that Matoro and Mazeka found his mask on the floor ans assumed him to be dead. It would be an interesting twist he was actually alive and returned as a traitor or something. Yes, the idea of suspicion of each other is very good. I like the idea of pointing fingers and playing the blame game for a while as well. Matoro and Mazeka could assume Tourik to be the traitor as they had not met him before and the team could - as a Makuta would put it - "lose their unity" and start to argue. Plus that could add a little bit of mystery. However, I've never really thought of Jvaa as the jokey type. Perhaps if we open the chapter with something like this with him telling the joke we could get that across to the reader a little more easily. Personally, I've never known User:Jvaa so I've never known what to do with his character. But I don't see any harm in having him as the comic relief. :P I'm afraid that I'm going on a holiday to Greece tomorrow (Which I was going to announce on a blog post but I've somehow managed to lose it before I posted it :S) so I won't be able to contribute to the finale until next week. But I'll try and bring a copied version of The Complicated Trip with me as it will presumably be Toa Tourik's first appearance. :D Inactivity Hey, I'm going to be stepping down from activity here; I need to start focusing more on real-life issues. See you around. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Nerves Aww... I just thought I'd amplify it.. ;) W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Song Hey I need a favor. I have been tryin to find this song for probably over a year. I need to know about a song that kinda starts out with a soft Heeeyy, Heeeeyyy. You know it? (LOL I wish I could explain better, but I can't.) "/ W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk No... I can 't think of anything else to define it. I tried to think of lyrics but... nope couldn't... Oh well I can only hope that somebody else will see this and know it. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk I have somethig big to ask you my friend... Please, I'm trying to become a rollbacker.... (Wow am I ever nervous right now!) PLEASE go here and vote yes! Please.... W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk HELP! Please can someone tell me how to get a custom signature. Thanks Toacarnero 15:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Team of Heroes (Story) Nope, I wouldn't mind it at all. - Mata Nui Talk 10:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Magnetism... that's an interesting one. I don't think I've ever named a Toa of Magnetism before. How about Palox, - coined from Para Magnetic - or Rastnak - coined from Resistance. I'm not great with names but I'll be sure to look out for the those story serials. I've not had a lot of time lately and I go back to school on Tuesday. D: Thanks. :P Listen, if you need any help with other names for the Team of Heroes story then I give you permission to use any of the names in this. It is the Saga Guide to my fanon story and I would be honored if you chose to use one of the names/characters from this. Anything that I can do to make the process easier for you, my friend. :D No problem. You can use as many as you like. :P Blog Update Check out my updated blog! Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 00:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Mazeka! MAZEKA! The duke you think is up with this? "This user is no longer active and hasn't been for a while. Now shoo. Go play with your legos." http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.53.51.63 I mean, really? The contrib section, enraging. Infuriating. Language like that should equal a block man, and your an admin, so please, go for it.Blahmarrow 19:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem, anytimeBlahmarrow 03:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to jump in at this, but that editor did not mean any harm. He was most likely talking about the previous editor who vandalised the page (when he used the profane language in the edit summary where he removed the vandalism). Although profane language is bad, he meant well and was blocked for anger towards vandalism. Just saying. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hi! I've noticed that it's been a while since you last edited, and I was wondering if you're still here. If you see this, please post a reply, and tell me whether you're planning to return, or if you've left for good. If I do not receive an answer within a week, I will assume that you haven't seen this message, and I'll have to remove your admin powers. Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 13:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :You live? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Woah, he lives! Falco-1 (6 Air Division) (54 Tactical Fighter Wing) 02:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Communication and activity The first thing I want to do as admin is to try to get people communicating and active. Especially the admins. How do you feel you would best wish to communicate with the other admins? IRC (like WM's channel), the wikia chat, email, heck talk pages? Please respond as soon as possible. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) WMF Representative Can you please comment on Forum:Wiki Metru Forums Representative. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Next generation Hey, do you konw what happened to Bionicle: Next Gen? I can't find definitive evidence as to if it is still working or not. If you don't konw, could you recommend me to someone who might? Piminy (talk) 02:02, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Want to join my wiki? http://limeflavouredlibertarian24.wikia.com/wiki/Limeflavouredlibertarian24_Wiki Vandalism I just reverted a large amount of vandalism on the BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui page made by a user called Alabamarapecat. In the comment for my edit, I also mentioned Sanic111, but he doesn't seem to have actually done any damage. His edit just got mixed in with all the others. --King Starscream (talk) 15:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Mask Problem Hello Mazeka369! I have a massive problem, one day, I had my sets 8593 Makuta and 8953 Makuta Icarax in a repise, where I put all my sets. The next day, I realized a mini quake and I had now have them in the corner of a table after doing a failed review video. But when I got closed, some pieces were fallen due to the small quake. Some of them were the Kraahkan of both sets. I will always repent from lefting them there. The mask in the 8593 Makuta set has 6 holes, but now it is seen as a 4-hole version, just as 8953 Icarax's. I need A LOT of help. Do not get mad if I sent it to a couple of users. I also saw that one of them said 1-01, and the other one 4-01, put the part/piece number is the same (44815). Hope I get rid of this problem, thanks. --V DE VICTINI (talk) 16:32, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Just apologizing for the Vadals I have committed. As the Former Biorockdude and the Former Vakamatrugaoffire I am just here to say sorry.